elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik the Slayer
Initially known as Erik, Erik the Slayer is a male Nord in who lives in the Frostfruit Inn of Rorikstead. Erik is the son of Rorikstead's innkeeper, Mralki and works as a farmer around the small community, although he secretly dreams of a life of adventure. Personality Erik admits he is an aspiring adventurer, though his father is reluctant to let him leave the safety of the village. With some persuasion, intimidation or bribery (the bribery option is actually just generosity, and is received as such), Mralki agrees to travel to Whiterun and buy Erik some armor. His name changes from "Erik" to "Erik the Slayer" after this event. He is also a very vocal companion with unique dialogue when he is accompanying the player. He will comment on locations the two visit and enemies they have defeated. Interactions Follower After helping Erik gain armor, he becomes available for hire as a follower for 500 . Erik can be inducted into the Blades; however, his low Heavy Armor and One Handed skills are not optimal for the Blades Armor or Blades Sword. If Erik is dismissed, he returns to the inn in Rorikstead, and does not charge for additional hires, saying that the experience he will gain is valuable enough to him. Stats Erik's primary skills are Two-Handed and Light Armor. His secondary skills are Archery and Block. His tertiary skill is One-Handed. Being classed as a Barbarian, Erik's greatest strengths are in the use of two-handed weapons and light armor. He also makes a fairly good archer at long range. He can use a one-handed weapon/shield combo, but his skill with one-handed weapons is average at best. Ironically, although his default equipment is a set of Heavy Armor, he is unskilled in Heavy Armor usage and receives minimum protection from it. He also starts out with a one-handed sword, but this can be removed from his inventory and replaced with a better two-handed weapon through trading. Quotes "This new armor fits me like a glove." "Thought I'd miss farming after becoming an adventurer, but I don't." "I hate bandits; people like that used to attack our town every year." - ''After battling bandits ''"I don't think I like where this is going." - ''Whilst exploring caves. ''"It just feels right somehow, having this new life as an adventurer. It's what I was meant to do." "Do you think we'll find gold nuggets in here?" -'' In mines. ''"Wonder if any of my ancestors ever walked these halls?" - ''In Nordic ruins. ''"It feels like a whole mountain of rock is above us." "Cave up ahead. Trouble or maybe treasure?" "By the Nine!" -'' In many particularly spectacular areas, for example the Eldergleam Sanctuary. Trivia *His name is derived from Erik West, whose internet alias was "Immok the Slayer," a visitor to Bethesda's HQ during ''Skyrim 's development. Bethesda was so impressed with his knowledge of Oblivion that they gave him an in-depth tour of Bethesda studios and decided to create a character named Erik in his honor. Sadly, Erik died in May 2011 from cancer (before the release of Skyrim) hence Bethesda honoring him by immortalizing him in the form of Erik the Slayer. *After the Dragonborn hires him for the first time for 500 septims, he no longer charges for any later hiring. Bugs *Upon being given un-enchanted guard armor, including Stormcloak and Imperial Legion armor items, Erik's inventory will treat them as starting armor. They cannot be removed in trade. *After unlocking him as a follower, when the option to give him 500 in exchange for companionship is chosen, his normal dialogue is silenced, and he will not be hired, making it impossible to have him as a follower/mercenary. *His ability to become a steward in the add-on is bugged. **''Fix'': Walk outside of the house, wait 24 hours, and come back in. He should have the steward options. (Tested with Lakeview Manor) Appearances * References de:Erik Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers